Young justice - I vampire (Preview)
by callum.lyall.9
Summary: Something as broken into the base searching for something hidden within.


The rats crept under the steel doorway emerging from the pipes and vents forming a mass colony of red-eyed screeching. The merged into a group forming into a growing black hill stretching and twisting into fingers and legs. The hooded long coat formed its skin pale and transparent black hair spiked under his hood opening his blood-red eyes. He stepped towards the screen pulling out the arm chair. The room lit red startling him, "Damn it."

The alarm lit the entire base. "We have an intruder it's coming from the com room." Tim leaped over with Kald heading to the steel door.

"Think it's a shape shifter?" Tim asked.

"It can't be the senses around the entrance detect that kind of ability. Must have gotten in some other way." Drawing his bearers into swords. Tim opened the steel door.

Grinding itself open the sirens flashed red ready for what was inside. Tim looked surprised stepping inside. "That's weird. There's nothing…" Kicked from an unseen force Aqualad bared his teeth into the dark. Suddenly he was punched meeting the stone wall. Tim shook but was suddenly pinned down by a black boot on his chest. The eyes glowed red staring down at him, "What the…?" He was pulled up to the hooded covered face.

"Where's the blood sample?" The figure asked bearing his teeth

"I don't…"

"Don't lie to me! I know it's in here so…"

Clubbed by the water hammer Aqualad charged hitting him again. The stranger ducked punching him in the jaw. Conner smashed into the stranger pinning him against the wall. "Who are you?" He growled holding him from the ground. The stranger roared in his face showing his fanged teeth and pale white skin. He head-butted Conner tackling him from below smashing him into the wall side.

"Ahhh!" Kald swung his swords passing through the stranger like smoke, "What the?" Before he could figure he punched Kald knocking him back. The stranger leaped suddenly Tim fired his stun into his back, "Is that all you got?" He pulled the wires punching Tim knocking him out. Kald grabbed his shoulders lighting his arms the lightening fired out the strangers clothes.

"I know what you are, vampire."

"And I know what you are. Atlantean."

The ground broke from beneath him smashing Kald into the ceiling grabbing his throat he threw him to the ground. His body pounding from the blow Kald reached for his bearer, the vampire kicked it away pulling him to his face. "I don't want to fight you. But if you don't tell me where the sample is it'll be…"

"TEMPEST!" Water charged into him smashing through the steel door. Megan, Artemis, Red arrow and Lagoon stood at the ready. The vampire punched through the door bearing his fangs like a feral cat growling like a mad tiger. Startled Megan and Artemis couldn't believe it. "Enough, staring and more shooting!" Red fired missing his target. The vampire charged kicking him in the chest. Artemis swung forward flipping over his shoulder she kicked him in the face, he phased into the mist her bow punching her against Red. Suddenly Lagoon smashed him into the ground. "That takes care of that." He punched Lagoon lifting him from his feet stomping his foot into his chest. His fists pounded him into the ground with such anger he could still feel the stinging in his neck. Bleeding from his Lagoon groaned meeting his boot pushing him into the floor.

Tendrils coiled him swinging over Megan held him throwing him against the TV screen, "Oops, sorry." She hunched her shoulders. Screeching within her grasp he exploded into a swarm of bats screeching into her face throwing her against the ground. She turned meeting his gaze and suddenly the glow in his eyes dimmed. He just stood there staring at her without any attempt to attack. Megan's heart raced but suddenly she felt something within her chest like she had been stung.

"Leave her alone!" Conner screamed smashing him into wall side. Pulling him by his shirt he punched him with such rage the vampire fell to his knees. Screaming Conner threw down, the vampire grabbed his fist uppercutting his face knocking him back. Screaming without control the two charged fist meeting fist the glasses and wall shattered shaking the walls around them. The vampire punched Conner but Superboy turned punching him again grabbing him by the throat. The vampire struggled to breathe as Conner's eyes lit up.

"Conner, stop!" Megan screamed. The vampire kicked him with a final punch to the face he grabbed him by the throat smashing him into the ground. Knocked out but alive Conner groaned beneath the vampire's shadow. Peeling back his lips the glow in the vampire's eyes turned red shifting his gaze at Diane and Zatanna lifting Red from the ground. He growled unsheathing his nails into claws, "Hey." Meeting the blue hammer everything went dark.

His vision burley he could only make out shapes in the darkness: one was green and the other wearing bright red. They hung his arms and legs against a steel plate within Zatanna's room. His skin was so pale and his hair the colour of coal with a line of white from the side of his head. The team awe struck but wounded Megan touched the stranger's forehead.

"Anything yet." Kald asked beside her. Conner was worried but knew she was strong enough to take the hit. "Nothing it's as if his entire mind is shielded. Hold on…" The images flashed in her eyes: Fire, pitchforks, fangs and old buildings burned in her eyes. Blood was everywhere with flashing red eyes ending in the wave of crimson red hair.

Gasping Conner held her by the shoulders. "Are you okay?" Shaken Megan couldn't make what she'd seen. "I'm fine but…" and she met the red eyes. The team at the ready the stranger stared calmly without an instant thought of struggling. "Don't bother turning into mist," Zatanna's arm glowed, "those restraints are enchanted you can't break free as long as I make them so." The vampire noticed the bandage on her arm.

"Eyes this way tell me who you are." Conner growled, "Tell me!" Kald moved him aside. "You need to calm down, Superboy."

"I know who you are, Conner Kent," The vampire spoke

"As well as all of you like you, Tim Drake." Startling the crowd.

Red held his arrow at the ready. "How did you know that?" He demanded. "I read your mind." The vampire answered.

"Okay so you can read minds," Kald stepped forward calmly with ease, "But now you'll tell us yours." Narrowing his gaze. The vampire knew he was beaten without any chance for escape he sighed shifting his gaze at the crowd. "It's Andrew. Andrew Bennett."

.


End file.
